Quevis
Quevis he / they • pan • musician / artist • night he's a cool guy or something of that sort, born to a higher being mother of no specific tribe and a nightwing father in a village near the center of pyrrhia. his mother died in a fire or something like that, since she gave up most of her power to live on pyrrhia with his father. for the most part, his father wasn't around, he was rather hardworking at his job and with that left him with three of his mother's friends (also higher beings who rebelled with her against the heavens in which they were made from). personally considers themself the best friend of everyone who is not bad guy (even then, it is likely they may change their minds and befriend them in the future), with a liking towards virgil, an incredibly curious but fierce dragonet from the very same village. although not the closest of friends, they are as close as he was willing to go with the nightwing. this is a click-to-open, click the headers to continue. Appearance see reference Usually, when you think about NightWings, you'd imagine soft hues of black or ashen greys, perhaps even dark purples, greens or blues. Maybe even silver. Yet these all remain on the dark side of spectrum, as their tribe name may refer to, but this all comes to an abrupt end upon meeting Quevis. For pastel hues, in soft paint strokes cross his well-cared-for scales. A dusky pastel purple and pink are what first hits the eyes, in soft rows of scales going all the way down to the tips of their tail. These are by far, the main colors in their spectrum, the dusky purple standing as their mainscales and the pink, their upperscales. Upon their face, deep lush green-blue eyes and a beaming smile upon their snout are shown, like a blinding light in the dead of night. Along with a pastel purple marking their body all over, they also have that of darker pastel blue markings upon his snout. Going up to his eyes and possibly under them, for the color had no room going atop the crest of his head. That seat was taken by the dusky pastel pink. Little teardrop scales run down their sides as well, surrounded by the dusky pastel purplish blues. They however, remain a blue, identical in hue to that of the scales upon their snout. It may appear that these scales are small, but they show quite clearly upon his body. Sprouting out from his body are legs of the same mainscale coloration, dusky blue. Upon the front of each leg, there's dusky pink, much like their upperscales. Upon Quevis' spine is a pastel powder pink, flat on their back, running down to the tip of their tail. This is the same color of their spines as well, running in thick, short studs upon his back. It also follows for their talons, short horns upon the back of their head and the tip of their snout. Their underbelly, to mention, is a very, very, VERY pale pink, nearly appearing sheet white. Connecting directly to their legs, wings sprout out, small, yes, but wings nevertheless. Blue, identical to the blue on their snout and teardrop scales, is the coloration of their wing membranes. Much like any NightWing, silver stars scatter the bottoms of his wings, however instead of it being pure silver, it's more of a silvery pink, yet they do form the shape of stars on his undersides. The stars don't form clusters, rather they are aimlessly scattered across the undersides of his wings. Each star has this small bubble around it in which the other scales can't go through, so they keep their distance from one another instead of bunching together. These silvery pink stars also seem to show on their snout as well, like freckles upon his face, although it's just a slight modifier to his appearance, still quite flashy. Quevis' build can be described in three words max, short, stocky and chubby, which is an accurate observation. They are rather on the tubby side, rather any meat upon their bones is fat, which mostly accumulates around their legs and underside, yet also at his tail as well. Upon his face are pillow soft cheeks with a kind chubbiness to them, much like everything else. His snout, in short, is softly curved and slightly stubbly upon his head, yet quite narrow, yet it is far from thin, for he's earned himself a certain plumpness in both eyes and body. Speaking of which, Quevis' eyes remain quite large and round, like the moons themselves, yet a certain friendly kindness shines within them. Their talons, short with no sharp ends, the same goes with all their spines, which makes them quite unthreatening to look at. A distant scent of pine and dirt fills their air and upon touching their shining scales, warmth pulsates to its surface. Personality Quevis is kinda the stereotypical friend one would simply love to have around, put it into simpler terms, the dragonet is made of friend material, ment for the sole purpose of comfort and understanding. * caring, made of friend material, they love everyone in the village and you can't change their mind, ambiverted, although more on the extrovert side * zero stagefright, but sometimes loses confidence in themself when bad things happen to them * generally optimistic, but can be a bit negative sometimes, when things get really rough, hates feeling trapped or under pressure * may be a good being, but he can't handle being the leader of a group, just can't handle that kind of stress, y'know * likes bad jokes and puns, can't help but try to make others laugh, has a childish, playful demeanor and is incredibly resilient * loves hugs! will give you a hug if you're down. * also high-fives,,, he likes giving out those too. * can be a bit immature and childish, so much so that it is hard to take him seriously during that phase. although he's almost entirely grown out of that * probably takes some jokes way too seriously, also a bit gullible * silly and clumsy, adds to the immature part of himself, loves soft, pink things and stuffed animals * open-minded with a fierce core, although he doesn't show that too often unless totally necessary * cries at the sight of death, pain makes them upset, they hate seeing anyone in pain or suffering, if someone is hurt whether it be emotionally or physically, they'll do anything in their power to help them feel better * has some self-esteem issues and can find themself a failure, but they try not to dwell on the bad thoughts, blames themself for things they've done in the past, sometimes it's not even his fault, but they still blame themself. * likes being around others, rather curious in some cases and in others just plain has a need for a getaway from all other dragons. they like some me time, but they don't like feeling completely alone ** that is especially so when it's in the middle of a fight and / or bad experience * can't help but sometimes dwell on thoughts of who their mother was, they've been told by her companions that she was great but they don't personally know how to feel about her. more or less because they never really met her before History * father was a former musician, lover of music, he traveled the world playing music for dragons out of enjoyment, but after years of playing, he found a calling back home * this is when he met quevis' mother, a tribeless higher being who rebelled with three other friends against the heavens in whom created them, they decided to take up residence on earth and that's where they stayed * after returning home, father bonded with this dragoness and later in life they both fell in love with each other. that's all i have for right now. Skillset Tribal * magic,,, what type of magic you say? well not animus magic, it was given to them by their mother when she became a part of him. ** can summon a sword on command, but it's powered by emotions, so he's still working on a way to summon it. but it's going well. * normal nightwing abilities after that. * can see clearly in the dark which is sorta helpful whenever he needs it, or is like,,, exploring dark caves or tunnels. or just plain needs to see clearly in a dark room. * can hide a little bit if a shadow is dark enough, then again, they can't hide as well as any other nightwing, due to his colors being off. Physical * glides pretty well, but sometimes it's hard to get off the ground. * convincing, usually finds a way to talk things out with the enemy without getting killed in the process. * surprisingly good at fighting, however it doesn't go far over impressive, they're still learning how to fight with their sword and even then, they don't use it too often. * a fine singer in themself and has zero stagefright. * a fairly good drawer and while they may not have completely good drawings, they're still working to improve. Mental * okay reaction time, it's below average on a scale chart, though. they need to work on their timing. * good at staying positive, only under certain circumstances do they convert to pessimism. * problem-solver, always seems to try and find the best solution to any problem. how good they are at that is up for debate. * incredibly creative, there is literally no extent to how creative the dragonet is. often times, even going to creating entirely new worlds out of their own imagination. or making friends out of their own imagination. Weaknesses Tribal * can't breathe fire or blend in with dark shadows due to color and some defect. but that's not really needed, i suppose * still far from knowing how to fully summon their weapon, but they know now that it's based off of the certain emotions or circumstances that they're in or feeling. Physical * lacks true flight, sometimes it's even hard for him to get off the ground. * can't run long distances and takes a much bigger preference to a slow life. * can, in some cases, come off as lazy, they take as much time as they need, but if it's a life-death situation, they'll speed up. Mental * may sometimes zone out if they're in an important business meeting that doesn't include them or are just plain working, when zoning out, they don't hear any incoming voices, so they have late reaction time. unless that voice is yelling at them directly then they'll snap out of it. * childish mindset, he doesn't take everything too seriously and if someone gets hurt, he may blame himself. sometimes too curious for his own good. Relationships for relationships, please roleplay beforehand. Virgil virgil was the last one to except he'd actually make a friend with someone. but he still distances himself from quevis and they seem okay with that. he likes that they respect his boundaries and they like the fact that he always puts up a superhero act. has started questioning where he went... he's been gone for a few months now. Positive Usi has met him before, but they aren't entirely sure what to think of him. usi certainly seems interested in learning more about them, but that's because they're intermingled with higher beings. Neutral / Positive Father The only family member he has at blood except for a few cousins, uncles, aunts etc. and possibly one of the most positive relations yet. That is, after his three moms, he just loves him so much, isn't that the whole point of a father? To be there for everyone? Very Positive Trivia * minorly inspired off a daydream i had once. * in original design concepts, they looked a bit different, however they still had the freckles on their snout. * text * text Gallery please follow reference click the pictures to view the artists 652b61dcff525b3.png|link=User:Verglas the IceWing Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Dragonets